Bedtime Stories
by Elerick
Summary: When Chrona can’t sleep she goes to Maka for help, Maka Desides to tell her the story of Little Black Riding Hood. Crackish but funny and sweet. Chrona x Maka, x Kid, x Ragnarok, all my faves.


Bedtime Stories.

This was originally meant to be serious but it ended up total crack and I don't mind that ^^ it ended up kinda funny, enjoy

-----------------

She wasn't sure she had heard it at first in her drowsy state, it had been so soft, but as she blinked to the sight of the moon overhead in her window, she knew it was a knocking at the door. Yawning she sat up, grumbling at whoever would have the nerve to visit at such an hour. Still she lumbered towards the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." But as soon as she opened the door her anger faded in an instant. "Chrona, what's wrong?"

The familiar sword wielder was standing at her door in gray pajamas with little rabbits printed on the loose pants and the collar of his shirt hanging off her thin shoulders. Her face was flushed a rosy prink and she was rubbing tears from her big blue eyes.

"M-Maka… I-I can't sleep…"

"Come in, come in, you must be cold." Leading her whimpering little friend inside she set her down on her own bed and wrapped a blanked around her. Something about her childlike demeanor brought out the motherly instincts in her. "Did you walk all the way from the guest rooms? Are you alright?"

"I-I keep having bad dreams whenever I close my eyes. They won't go away…"

"Shh, it's alright, you're safe here." She must not have gotten used to being in a place where medusa couldn't get to her, she was still scarred. Now what would make her feel better…? "You know when I was little and I couldn't sleep, my mom used to tell me stories, how about I tell you one?"

With a small sniff she looked over, "A… story?"

"Sure," she pet her uneven hair, "How about… little red… I mean little black riding hood?"

Chrona twitched for a moment and just to ruin the moment Ragnarok came bursting out of her back. "What kind of stupid name is that!" he shrieked, pounding at the poor little girl's head, "Figure you'd tell stories as boring as your panties!"

It turned out it was a bad idea to insult Maka in the room where she spent so much time studying, to many books at close hand. Even the demon sword had to admit she gave quiet a beating.

"Bitch…" he mumbled while rubbing the out of place lump on his spherical head.

_Once upon a time there was a timid little girl name Chrona, but everyone called her little black riding hood because she was so shy she always hid her pretty face under a black hood._

Chrona pulled the blankets up to cover the blush forming on her face; she wasn't used to being complimented. Maka simply smiled and continued on.

_Though she had never been far from her house, one day her best friend… let's call her…_

"Maka…"

Though she only nodded she was thinking something more along the lines of "AWW! That's so cute!" but she didn't want to embarrass her again.

_Maka was sick and little black riding hood had to come bring her some food and medicine to make her feel better, so even though she had never been out of her house without her mother, she ventured alone into the forest to help her friend._

"Chrona!"

Both of the girls looked up when the curtains of Maka's open began to flail unyieldingly with the sudden gust of wind that came bursting in. After a few moments the cause became apparent, when the wheels of a certain Shinigami's rocked powered skate board came into view, followed promptly by its rider.

"Chrona! There you are!"

"KID! You're going to wake up the whole building yelling like that!" needless to say the scythe technician wasn't too happy with the interruption, which was probably why she was contradicting her own statement by yelling.

"Hello shinigami-kun." Was that all Chrona had to say?

Listening to the annoyed girl he promptly turned off his board and stood on the windowsill, "Right, I apologize."

"What are you even doing here?" Maka grumbled while Kid maneuvered himself inside the room.

"I was coming back from a mission and I noticed Chrona walking outside by herself walking through the city."

Now that changed her mood, "Aww, and you were worried about her so you followed her all the way here."

His face immediately flushed a deep shade of red, "O-of course not! She's still under the responsibility on Shibusen and as a representative of the school I couldn't rightly let anything happen to her."

"Right…"

He quickly changed the subject. "So, what exactly are you to doing in here? I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Chrona couldn't sleep so I'm telling her a story to help calm her down. Now that you're here you can help. Chrona, you're comfortable with Kid, right?"

She nodded from her pillow, looking like a child getting a bedtime story from her mommy and daddy. "Yes, I like Shinigami-kun."

"Oh, I'd be happy to help." Sitting down on a spare chair in the room he seemed a little too delighted in Maka's eyes, for a god he was acting like a love struck teenager.

"With the two of you maybe this stupid story won't be total crap." Ragnarok piped, Kid gave him an annoyed look, the weapon just stuck out his overly large tongue. Maka had to clear her throat twice to get their attention.

"Anyway…"

_Since Little black Riding hood had never been outside alone she didn't know how to deal with strangers. As she ventured into the forest with a basket full of goodies for her best friend's health a creature watching from the forest could tell how innocent she was… and he was hungry._

"I see where this is going, mind if I cut in Maka?"

"Go ahead, Kid."

_Deep in the forest a big black wolf with white paws and a big white X on his face. He was a rude, vile wolf who had no concern for those around him. When he saw the poor girl trotting through the woods the only thing that ran through his simple round head was what kind of food could be in that basket._

"Oh no." Chrona shuddered under the blankets, "I don't like him."

"That wolf sounds familiar…" Ragnarok rubbed the top of his spherical head; it took him a while to understand it, "HEY! Are you making fun of me you god damn brat?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kid answered with a smug smile.

"Well if I'm in the story I get to tell it too!"

"I don't think that's such a good-"

"Okay! Here we go!"

_When the wolf saw the stupid little bitch in a hood walking like a lost idiot in the forest he thought he had found an easy meal. When she got close he pounced on her and gave her a hard noogie, demanding she give him her food. Of course the little pansy whined and cried that it was for her stupid pigtailed pig friend and after a while he got sick of it and let her go. He decided he would have to get the food at the source._

"Ragnarok you're a terrible story teller." Maka huffed; she couldn't let him go any further.

"It's better then you're boring crap, you cow!"

"You're not allowed to tell it anymore!" Ragnarok just gave a huff but settled back down next to his technician, he knew from experience now not to mess with her.

"Alright, back to the story."

_The really annoying wolf found his way to little black riding hood's friend's house. Once there he forced his way in, Maka would have Maka chopped his head in but she was just too weak from sickness. He locked her in the closet and donned her night gown, further the questions on his already wavering sexuality._

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH!?!" the little critter screamed, waving his hands franticly. "I AM NOT FREAKEN GAY!"

"Oh please," Maka huffed him off, "I can see souls and yours is hot pink."

"SHUT UP!" if it was possible he was more enraged than usual.

"If I might, you two seem a bit distracted, I'll continue the story."

_When the innocent girl finally arrived at her companion's house she didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, she was just happy to see Maka again. Still, when she stepped into the house she felt something was amiss; the figure asleep in the bed was far too large to be the sick girl. Before she could question the stranger the wolf leaped from his hiding place and attacked. Little Black Riding Hood's scream echoed through the forest and caught the ears of a passing hunter. He was a finely dressed hunter with perfectly symmetrical hair who wielder two pistols instead of one gun for balance. Since he was of noble mind the sound of a madden's scream could not be ignored and he rushed to her rescue._

"Aww, I bet you would too, Kid." Maka giggled at the god child as his face became a flustered pink.

"I-It's my honor as a gentleman."

_When the hunter burst into the little house he was stunned at what he saw and couldn't fire his guns. The wolf had captured the little girl and had her pinned against the mattress, teeth bared and hovering above her trembling face. His paws had pulled up her dress to her chest, pulling her panties down from her hips so he could-_

"RAGNAROK!"

"Heh, told you I wasn't a fag…" the little monster chuckled to himself, rather proud.

"You're not allowed to speak any more." Maka huffed

"Fine, I don't want to add to your stupid story anyway."

"Fine… Kid are you alright?"

The Shinigami turned away, whipping his nose as discreetly as he could manage. "F-Fine, fine! But i-if you could finish Maka, I don't believe I can."

"Alright."

_The brave hunter shot at the wolf, frightening him back into the forest, never to be seen again. He helped the poor girl to her feet, flattering her with concern and kindness. Together they found her friend trapped in the closet and nursed her back to health and happiness. When their time was done he walked her back home for protection and they became good friends as well. She went to bed happy inside because her best friend was well and her new friend was nice, she could want nothing more. It had been good day and she slept well without a single nightmare._

"Aw, that's sweet Maka."

"Thank you, Kid."

"That was stupid, you ugly girl."

"Shut up midget! Because of you we'll never get Chrona asleep!"

On cue they all looked at the poor girl in concern, but it seems they had it wrong. Chrona was curled up under the blanket, knees to her chest and sucking lightly on her thumb like a child. Her head, nestled in the pillow, had closed eyes and a peaceful face. It seemed she had been lulled asleep some time ago and they had been too distracted to notice. All the three could do was just stare at the painfully adorable portrait of the usually stressed and stuttering girl and smile.

"Maka? Could I get your help with something?"

"Hm? What?"

"A goodnight kiss… it needs to be symmetrical."

She rolled her eyes, "Ah, I get it, alright."

Leaning down together they each laid a kiss on both of her cheeks at the same time. Chrona stirred a bit but didn't wake up; in fact she seemed more comfortable than before. Ragnarok grumbled in annoyance but he did nothing to wake her up or anything rude, even he couldn't harm something some peaceful.

"Goodnight." Kid said with a smile.

"Sleep tight." Maka nodded, "And don't let Ragnarok bite."

"Ha ha, very funny pigtails."


End file.
